


【onkm野神】20190826

by harukakotani05040128



Category: onkm - Fandom, 声優 - Fandom, 野神 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:34:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22184164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harukakotani05040128/pseuds/harukakotani05040128
Summary: 凌晨三点，小野独自躺在黑暗里。今天他的前辈没有乘他的便车。此时此刻，他的手机上却收到了一条让他无法入眠的简讯：from：浩史现在来我家吗？
Kudos: 8





	【onkm野神】20190826

凌晨三点，小野独自躺在黑暗里。  
今天他的前辈没有乘他的便车。  
此时此刻，他的手机上却收到了一条让他无法入眠的简讯：  
from：浩史  
现在来我家吗？

半夜挺冷的。  
小野推开门的时候脑子里唯一的想法。  
再过几个小时天就亮了，此时的街上很是寂静，没有行人也没有汽车。天空是暗蓝色的，没有什么星星，小野捏了捏裤兜里的车钥匙，犹豫了一下还是没有摁下开锁的键。  
路程不算太远，小野决定走过去。  
手机上的画面还是刚才那条简讯，小野无数次点亮屏幕又无数次摁下锁屏键。傻乎乎的人工智能再一次识别出小野的面容的时候，小野终于输入了一行字：  
“怎么了？”

“发送……”小野低着头舒了一口气。  
黑漆漆的十字路口，只有手机在微弱地发着光，小野头也没抬脚便自动转向了右边，走上了另一条路。  
每走过两家店铺的门口，小野都要拿出手机来看看对面回复了没有。  
凌晨三点，连app的推送都没有，只有屏幕上一动不动的前辈在录音室的背影。  
小野默默把静音模式关掉，系统声音开到最大再把手机塞进裤袋。大概是走到最后一个十字路口的时候，裤袋里的手机响了。  
来电人姓名：浩史  
小野饶有趣味地看着屏幕上的名字，大拇指悬在接听键上面半天才摁下去。  
“浩史。”  
“你在哪……”  
对面的声音有点模糊不清。  
小野抬头看了看四周，随便说了一家店的名字。  
“你怎么……才到那里……你没开车吗？”  
“没有。反正神谷桑也不想坐，没必要。”  
“……嗯……你快点。”  
小野越发觉得神谷的声音有点反常，沉默了一会之后压低声音问道：“神谷桑，你在干什么？”  
“没……没什么……你快点来。”  
听筒里传来的声音有几分隐忍，像是再压抑着什么。  
小野没有着急着挂断电话，稍作停顿，又开口道：“什么？”  
“都说了……没……啊！”  
突然拔高的叫声，小野瞬间确认了内心的想法。  
“没想到神谷桑居然做到了这个地步，明明下班的时候还很冷淡。”  
“嗯……你快点来……”  
神谷尾音带着颤，喘息声也隐隐约约地传来。小野的脚尖点了点前面的石砖却又把步子收了回来。  
“神谷桑……塞了什么进去？”  
“没有……”  
“神谷桑最好说实话哦，我现在坐在路边的台阶上……神谷桑不说的话我就不走了哦。”  
“放……放了……啊……”  
“什么？”  
“放了……手指……”  
“几根？”  
“两根……”  
小野迈出了第一步。  
“把手指增加到三根。”  
“嗯……嗯啊……”  
“另一只手在干嘛？”  
已经可以看得到神谷的公寓楼了，小野的步伐稍稍有些加速。  
“在……前面……”  
“现在你这只手就是我的手，想象着把手放到乳首上面。”  
“嗯……小野君……”  
“你想被我怎样对待？”  
“想……啊……想稍微……粗暴一点……”  
“不仔细说出来我没有办法告诉你怎么做哦。”  
“想……嗯……”  
“什么？”  
快到了，小野这么想着小跑了起来。  
“啊……嗯……嗯啊……”  
不知道是因为跑动的时候手上下晃动打乱了音节，还是对面的人已经快要高潮，听筒里只剩下断断续续的娇喘声。  
小野感觉到身下逐渐起了反应。  
“小野君……快点……想……”  
不成句的文字突然在耳边响起，跑进电梯的小野一边寻找着楼层一边回应着：“嗯？什么？”  
“想要……小野君的……进来……”  
安静的电梯间，电话的声音被放大，小野感觉到大脑里有什么东西断了。  
手机低量不足的提示音打断了神谷的声音，小野把备用钥匙插进了神谷的家门。

客厅的灯关着，沙发上的人正在急促地喘息。  
小野在下一秒吻上了神谷的唇，凶狠地欺压着柔软的唇瓣。  
神谷的双手在一瞬间脱了力，滑落在身体两侧。小野也不急着去抚慰神谷的下半身，只是有些粗暴地把神谷压在身下，掠夺后者嘴里的空气。  
神谷灵活的舌头积极地回应着，与小野闯进来到处乱舔的舌头翻搅在一起，来不及吞咽下的液体就顺着两人的嘴角流了下来。  
小野感觉到神谷扭动着身体把压在身下的手臂抽了出来，盘上了自己的裤腰。  
因为是半夜出门，小野下半身穿的是一条休闲运动裤。这给了神谷一个便宜，两下就把裤子全部拽了下来，掏出里面已经起了反应的东西上下套弄着。小野被神谷手心的温度激得闷哼一声，报复着咬了咬神谷的下唇。  
神谷的两条长腿也没闲着，抬起来夹住了小野的腰，小野重心不稳，歪倒在神谷身上。一瞬间，小野还以为自己要被神谷压制住了，先前在电话里渴求着的神谷与此时简直判若两人。软面的沙发陷得更深了。  
“神谷桑……好主动啊。”  
“没……没有……就算有那又有什么问题吗……”神谷喘了喘气，让自己的声音听上去平缓一些。  
“那神谷桑为什么又不坐我的车？”  
不等神谷回答，小野借着姿势转战下半身，把两人高昂的性器握在一起撸动。神谷便把双手勾住身上人的脖子，用吻来逃避这个问题。  
小野感觉到落在后颈的手指一阵湿润，又想了想湿润的原因，便挣脱了神谷的吻。  
“为什么？回答我。”  
说着停下了抚慰的动作，手向上移，在神谷的腰上掐了一把。  
神谷怕痒，腰肢扭动了一下，把头偏向了一边。  
“没……没有为什么。”  
“啊，这样啊，那今天就到这里了，我回去了。”  
说着小野不顾下身还挺立着就穿好了裤子，摸索着穿上了刚才胡乱脱下的鞋子，准备往门口走。  
神谷艰难地从沙发里抬起身，拉住了小野的手臂。  
“小野君……”  
“嗯？”  
“因为小野君你肯定……不会让我这么顺利地回到家的。”  
小野转了回来，一言不发地继续等着下文。  
“就……就是说……你肯定忍不到回家再做的。”  
小野突然就笑了，弯下腰把神谷抱起来，吻了吻他的额头。  
“那你的意思就是，我现在不必忍着了？浩史真可爱……”  
称呼的突然转换让神谷腿一软，小野把怀里的人抱了起来，神谷两条腿缠在小野腰上，两人以这么个姿势进了房间，倒在床上。  
神谷扒拉开小野压在自己脸上的手臂，咬了咬小野的耳垂喃喃道：“其实刚才我不说你也不会走的对吧。”  
“是。”  
神谷笑着仰起了脸。  
两人滚进床单里接吻，吻得嘴唇都一塌糊涂。神谷的手胡乱抓着，床单，小野的手臂或是其他的什么。空气并不十分燥热，但神谷感觉自己脑子有点迷失了意识。小野只一手托住神谷的耳后，另一手在神谷身上游走。  
被子被卷乱挤在一旁，神谷翻身压到小野身上，弓着身子亲吻身下人的头顶。头发软软的，有股淡淡的洗发水的香气，不太刺激的柑橘系的味道。小野掐住神谷的腰，把他摁了下去。  
神谷把目光转到小野脸上，双手则撑在小野身上。  
小野手肘撑了一下床，上半身坐了起来，凑到神谷耳边压低声音说：“今天这么做吧。”  
神谷稍微思考了一下便明白了小野的意思，脸颊唰得变得更加红，不知道该看哪里好，便把头埋进了小野的肩膀。  
小野权当神谷默许了他的做法，把手指伸进了神谷的后穴。  
“啊……已经扩张过了呢？再多放一根可以吗？”  
“嗯……唔……可以……”  
小野应声加了一根手指进去，细长的中指挤开内壁的褶皱，挤压着内壁的顺润液体，发出了羞耻的水声。  
小野回忆着寻找神谷的敏感点，这并没有花去太长时间。  
“啊啊……嗯……”  
“这里？”  
“嗯啊……进来吧……”  
小野把手指退了出来，咬了咬神谷的锁骨，扶着自己早已坚硬的性器直接插了进去。  
“啊啊啊……不……不要……”  
“嗯？”  
“疼……太大了”  
即便已经扩张过了，也奈何不过小野的那玩意太大了，神谷的后面吃得有点费力。  
“浩史放松，你夹太紧了。”  
这个姿势可以借助重力，神谷忍耐着咬咬牙，总算是含住了小野的整根。  
“嗯……真想在车里做一次啊……”  
“不要说了……啊……啊啊……嗯啊……慢……慢点……啊……”  
小野开始了一阵猛烈的动作，囊袋拍打在光滑圆润的臀瓣上发出有节奏的声响。  
神谷仰着头，嘴里发出辨认不出的音节，时而高昂时而隐忍。  
不知是几点，天已经透了点红，房间里的激情戏码却还没有停下。  
两人沉溺在无人所知的角落里，享受着永无止境的疯狂性爱，仿佛高潮永远不会到来，抑或是已经经历了无数次。大脑，视线，呼吸都被对面的人夺了去，这是放弃理性后的爱与野性，这是他们共有的私人时间。  
又一次，小野感觉到自己快要射了。  
“浩史……让我出来……”  
说完拍了一下神谷的右臀。  
“啊……嗯……”  
热度从后穴滑出，小野往前爬了爬，把将要释放的性器放在了神谷胸前。  
神谷把自己没什么力气的手放在上面，象征性抚慰几下，小野也配合地很快射出来。  
浊白的液体汇聚在皮肤的凹陷处，随着神谷的大喘气而晃动着。  
“早就想这么干一次了……”  
小野在昏睡过去前对神谷如是说道。

至于副驾驶什么的，早就被精疲力尽的两人抛到了九霄云外。


End file.
